Since the discovery of holography in 1947, holograms have gained notoriety through science fiction television shows and movies. For instance, holograms were popularized through the “holodeck” in the Star Trek television and movie franchise. Today, holograms are widely recognizable in security-type applications such as, for example, logos on credit/debit cards or “officially licensed” goods, imprints on certain bank notes or bills (including certain Euro, Japanese Yen, British Pound, Canadian Dollar, and/or other bank notes or bills), in “identigrams” (such as those used in Germany), and/or the like. Another recent avenue of exploration involves the use of holograms for data storage applications.
In holography, some of the light scattered from an object (or set of objects) is made to fall on a recording medium. This first set of light is often referred to as the “object beam.” A second light beam, often referred to as the “reference beam,” also illuminates the recording medium such that the object and reference beams interfere with one another. The resulting light field, which appears to be a random pattern of varying intensity, is the hologram. It the hologram is illuminated by the original reference beam (or suitable substitute reference beam, e.g., with the same wavelength, curvature, and angle), a light field is diffracted by the reference beam that is identical to the light field that was scattered by the object (or objects). Thus, someone looking into the hologram “sees” the objects even though it may no longer be present.
In a typical recording process used for a complex object, a laser beam is split into two separate beams of light using a beamsplitter (e.g., typically half-silvered glass or a birefringent material). One beam (the object beam) illuminates the object, reflecting the object's image onto the recording medium as it scatters the beam, and the second beam (the reference beam) illuminates the recording medium directly. According to diffraction theory, each point in the object acts as a point source of light. Each of these point sources interferes with the reference beam, giving rise to an interference pattern. The resulting pattern is the sum of the point source and reference beam interference patterns.
In a typical reproduction process used in connection with transmission-type holograms, the holographic plate is illuminated by the reference beam (or a suitable substitute, as described above). When this happens, each point source diffraction grating will diffract part of the reference beam to reconstruct the wavefront from its point source, and these individual wavefronts add together to reconstruct the whole of the object beam. In so doing, a viewer will be able to perceive a wavefront that is identical to the scattered wavefront of the object illuminated by the reference beam such that the viewer sees an image (or holographic projection) of the original object. This image is sometimes known as a “virtual image.” The direction of the light source seen illuminating the virtual image is that of the original illuminating beam. As indicated above, to reconstruct the object exactly from a transmission hologram, the reference beam must have the same wavelength and curvature, and must illuminate the hologram at the same angle as the original reference beam (i.e., only the phase can be changed). If these conditions are not met, then the virtual image will appear as a distorted version of the original object. Other types of holograms, such as reflection holograms, also are known.
Although holography techniques have been in place for some years, the inventor of the instant application has realized that holograms have potential uses in fields beyond those described above. In this regard, the inventor of the instant application has realized that holograms that work with non-optical beams have potential uses in the medical field (e.g., beyond the use of holography techniques used in x-ray holography, endoscopic holography, and/or the like). More particularly, the inventor of the instant application has realized that one area where non-optical beam holography may be especially advantageous is in the medical field in connection with the treatment of tumors and/or other growths.
Thus, one aspect of certain example embodiments of this invention pertains to techniques for using coherent electromagnetic (EM) wave related holography to treat tumors and/or other growths. More particularly, in certain example embodiments, a holographic EM field is created on a pre-imaged tumor or other growth to cause injected particles to congregate in and/or on the tumor or other growth, and the particles are irradiated to damage or destroy the tumor or other growth.
In certain example embodiments of this invention, a method of treating a patient having a growth is provided. Characteristics of the growth are determined via an imaging system. A hologram corresponding to the growth is generated using the determined characteristics. A holographic image is projected on the growth, with the holographic image being projected in connection with a substantially coherent electromagnetic wave source. Magnetic particles are injected into the patient. The magnetic particles are caused to migrate towards the projected holographic image so as to become attached to and/or embedded in the growth.
In certain example embodiments of this invention, a system for treating a patient having a growth is provided. An imaging system is configured to determine characteristics of the growth. A controller is configured to generate a hologram corresponding to the growth, with the hologram being generated in dependence on said determined characteristics. A holographic projection system is configured to project a holographic image on the growth, with the holographic image being projected in connection with a substantially coherent electromagnetic wave source. The holographic projection system is further configured to generate a magnetic field in and/or on the growth such that magnetic particles injected into the patient will become attached to and/or embedded in the growth.
In certain example embodiments of this invention, a method of treating a patient having a growth is provided. Characteristics of the growth are determined via an imaging system. A hologram corresponding to the growth is generated using the determined characteristics. The characteristics of the growth include the size, shape, and/or placement of the growth. A holographic image is projected on the growth, with the holographic image being projected in connection with a substantially coherent electromagnetic wave source. Particles are injected into the patient. The particles are caused to migrate towards the projected holographic image so as to become attached to and/or embedded in the growth. The particles are irradiated with microwaves so as to at least partially damage and/or destroy the growth.
According to certain example embodiments, the determining step is repeated for the growth after the growth has been at least partially damaged to determine characteristics of the at least partially damaged growth. A new holographic image is re-projected on the at least partially damaged growth. The magnetic particles are again caused to migrate towards the projected holographic image so as to become attached to and/or embedded in the at least partially damaged growth. The particles are once again irradiated with microwaves so as to further damage and/or destroy the growth.
The features, aspects, advantages, and example embodiments described herein may be combined to realize yet further embodiments.